


Before it is too late [WIP]

by DerHarlekin



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Elf, Elves, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Yaoi, wood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerHarlekin/pseuds/DerHarlekin
Summary: Aloth decides to meet the Watcher, his love, before heading to Ukaizo
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser & The Watcher, Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher
Kudos: 6





	Before it is too late [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in either late 2018 or early 2019 and didn't finish it since then. Life is complicated and all.  
> And since I didn't pick it up again since then, I decided to share atleast this WIP, with which I'm quite happy so far.  
> Maybe it'll be finished and the actually spicy nsfw parts added. So far it's mostly just romance and conversation.
> 
> Some words about my watcher: He's a loremaster (chanter + wizard) from Old Vailia, and he's a wood elf with long red hair.

Álvaro stood for a while in front of his cabin door, one hand holding his head, the other on the doorknob. It had been an incredibly long day, that had started with him waking up in the throne room of the Huana queen, and had continued with the factions squabbling over the Eothas problem, Ukhaizo and their petty agendas. And if that wasn’t enough, the arguments had continued after he and his group returned to the ship, now between the crew members, his companions and friends. Everyone thought their opinion was the right one, some wanted to join a faction, others did not.  
Álvaro smiled, despite his terrible headache. Edér and Aloth had shared their opinion that they shouldn’t join anyone and just travel to Ukhaizo themselves, Aloth being the more outspoken one of the two, Edér mostly supporting him. A lot had changed since Gilded Vale, for sure.  
“Álvaro?”, someone said, in a smooth, gentle, but also slightly anxious voice. The watcher startled and looked up. Damn, how long did he stand here? Everyone probably thought he had one of his visions and would black out for the next couple of days, again.  
It was of course Aloth who approached him, no one else had such an exact pronunciation, except maybe for Ydwin, but this one was a male voice. And she didn’t have this ringing of strong emotions entangled with serious discipline in her voice like Aloth had. “Is everything alright?”, he asked, taking the other elf’s hand from his head into his, staring with his blue eyes into Álvaro’s. “You don’t look good. And, to be honest, I wanted to talk to you in your cabin. In private.” He wrinkled his forehead “If….if you’re comfortable with this? I can let you rest, if you wish so.”  
Álvaro, enjoying Aloth’s and his hand entangled, tightened the grip, smiled and started laughing quietly. “Aloth, ofcourse we can talk in private. My pointy ears are always there for you.” He opened the door. “Come in.”

As soon as the two elves had entered the room and Álvaro had closed the door behind them, Aloth was standing in the centre of the room, looking to the ground, kneading his hands, breathing slowly and deep. “It’s important”, the watcher thought. Aloth had become really self-confident, in comparison to older times, especially after they talked about actions and their consequences. “You can’t always foresee all that happens after you’ve done something. It’s out of your reach and not always your responsibility, but it’s still important that you do what you deem right”, he told him.  
But now, Aloth’s old insecurities were surfacing again, which meant it was really important.  
The elf, whom Álvaros thoughts orbited around, sighed and looked up, hands still knotted with each other like the hemp ropes of the galleon, but they stopped kneading.  
“We’re….I am….”, Aloth sighed again, Álvaro waited patiently, an understanding smile on his lips, one thin, red eyebrow raised. “You remember our talk about the consequences our actions may cause? How we don’t always know what the future brings us?….You most certainly remember.” He laughed nervously. “You’re not someone to take these things lightly, you care, you remember what the people around you have to tell and you listen closely.”  
Now again, the black haired elf’s blue eyes stared directly into the blue ones of the watcher. Like the sky’s and the ocean’s counterpart.  
Aloth took one careful step, then another and the last few ones were fast and secure. “That’s the reason why I trust you more than anyone else on this world, filled with lies and deceit.”  
He took Álvaro by his shoulders. The Watcher was caught by surprise, but kept waiting, mesmerized by those eyes, this beautiful face, the long, pale neck, every single blue vein shining through the skin.  
“I...we don’t know what might happen if we pursue Eothas. We don’t know what happens to us, we don’t know what will happen to the world afterwards. I mean, hopefully we’ll be alive.” Another quiet laugh. “And we don’t know what the other will do after we finished our business with the gods….or this one god in particular.” A mixture of emotions swept over Aloth’s face, there was something he didn’t say, something he didn’t want to say, Álvaro knew people and especially Aloth, but what this was he couldn’t tell. And he respected Aloth’s decision what he wants to reveal and what not. Still, he found it a bit discomforting.  
“So, Aloth….?”, Álvaro asked, driving the small feeling of discomfort away with his, much stronger, curiosity.  
Again, the sorcerer took a deep breath. “I fear… I fear there won’t be a moment for…..enough time...” - “Enough time for wha…”, Álvaro started to ask, but was interrupted by a sudden kiss from Aloth, pressing his lips on him, moving his tongue into the watchers now open mouth. It was a hot kiss, burning with desire and fueled by the fear of taking it too far, a bit like a flight straight ahead because there’s no other escape route.  
Álvaro was so surprised, he didn’t even respond the kiss at first, letting Aloth search for acceptance, but then, after a few seconds, he took action. Realizing the sweet taste of the other ones mouth, his tongue started a dance drunk with love.   
For a while, it might have been seconds, it might have been hours, time didn’t really matter in that moment, they stood there like that. Then, as they stopped kissing, Álvaro put one of his hands on Aloth’s hips and looked him into the eye “That kind of talk, mm?”, he purred with a smile on his face. “I never really had control over my life”, Aloth said, with a shaking voice, “I never took what I wanted, I never did what I wanted until I met you and we travelled for a while together. I always let other people take control over my life, Iselmyr, my parents, the people at the university…..the Leaden Key. It even went so far, that at times I didn’t even know what I actually wanted anymore. Just, just now I’m pretty sure. I want you.”  
Álvaro smiled, laid his free hand on Aloth’s cheek and slowly caressed him, then he lowered his mouth next to that pointy ear of his and whispered: “Take all you want.”

Aloth took the watchers face into both hands and moved it away from his ear, until they were looking into each others eyes again.  
The look on Aloths face was so serious, almost as he was listening to a lecture about magic. This was something Alvaro loved about Aloth, that serious concentration on the things he deemed important.  
With magic, and other useful skills, Aloth had already allowed himself such focus. Seeing this expression now, directed at the Watcher, someone, not something, Aloth loved, this was something new.  
Alvaro gulped, feeling nervousity and anticipation rising up in the form of heat, coming out between his rips and spreading from there all over his skin.  
His mouth opened a bit, he wanted to say something, but Aloth interrupted him with a kis. Their lips met first, than their tongues, warm, wet and with a fine note of Brandy. At the same time, Aloth hands moved, the left one opening up Alvaros tunic, the right one the belt.  
After the right one finished it’s job and the left one laid on Alvaro’s chest, he stopped the kiss and loosened himself from his love.  
Now not seriousness, but an excited smile on his face, his hand moved downwards into the pantas.  
Both their breaths went faster as the fingertipps touched Alvaros already hard penis, then a second of hesitation, followed by furhter movement downwards, grasping around the shaft.  
A soft moean escaping Alvaros mouth and he also moved his hands, one on Aloths neck to gently play with the beautiful long, black hair, the other at his firm ass.


End file.
